Pine Needle
}} |pastaffie = }} }} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit = Pine, Pine Needle |early settler=Pine Needle |hunter=Pine Needle |warrior=Pine Needle |mother = Dawn Mist |father=Moss Tail |sister=Drizzle |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks = Unknown}} Pine Needle is a sleek, broad-shouldered, black tom with yellow eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Although unnamed at first, Pine and Drizzle scamper from between reeds at Slash's camp, asking if Beech is okay and racing to meet her. Pine reaches Beech first, stating that the injured she-cat looks hurt. Drizzle halts beside him. Their mother, Dawn hurries behind them, saying that wasn’t training, that was cruelty. Willow warns the queen to not frighten the kits. Dawn explains she isn’t going to hide the truth from her kits and that they have to know the kind of group they are a part of. Slash suggests leaving his group and taking her kits with her. Dawn replies that they might do that. Slash gets the kits’ father, Moss to train and Pine’s eyes light up in alarm. He and her sister huddle against their mother in worry for their father. Suddenly dogs are heading to the camp and Thunder, who is spying on the camp, worries about the kits’ safety so races to them and bundles Pine and Drizzle into shadowy reeds. Dawn noses Pine into reed stems after Drizzle just as the dogs are coming, urging him hide and to not come out doesn’t matter what happens. :After the dogs are driven away, Dawn lifts her kits from their hiding place. She wraps her tail around the trembling, fur-spiked kits as she confronts Slash, saying they shouldn’t have tolerated him for so long. More members of the group return from hunting and Juniper is instantly worried about Drizzle and Pine. The kits are huddling with Dawn as she scoops them closer with her tail. The queen reports they were hidden safely because of Thunder and Lightning Tail. Violet asks the two toms if they are the ones that saved the kits. Dawn soon rushes to Bee with her kits behind her as the rogue group treat their wounds. They huddle close to their mother with Pine staring at the entrance of the camp. Moss hurries to help get a piece of bark to help drag Frog and Pine asks where he is going. The kit anxiously blinks as Moss exits the camp. Dawn reassures he is not going far and will be back soon. Pine lifts his chin and declares his going with him. He starts crossing the camp and following Moss’s pawsteps until Violet grabs the kit’s tail-tip with her teeth. She tells Pine he is staying in camp as she drags him back to Dawn. Violet explains that Dawn has enough to worry about without him wondering around. Pine manages to struggle free and glare at the she-cat but doesn’t argue. The black tom-kit stalks back to Dawn and stiffly sits down beside her. :At Wind Runner’s camp, Wind Runner is hesitant on taking in the rogues. Dawn pads to her while nosing forward her kits. She asks if she’ll at least take her kits. Pine desperately stares at the queen, protesting they want to stay with her. Moss tries to reassure his mate they can keep their kits safe, but Dawn still insists they are small and will freeze. She begs for her to give them shelter as they cannot harm her. Wind Runner stares at the kits, her gaze uncertain. Gray Wing states they cannot separate the kits from Dawn and have to take them all in. Wind Runner is convinced to let Slash’s former cats stay the night. They soon disperse among the Early Settler groups with Pine and his family joining River Ripple's camp. During a meeting about the new members of the groups, Gray Wing asks how Pine and Drizzle are and if they have settled. Dappled Pelt replies they are like ducklings, cannot wait to learn to swim. Thunder thinks they are too young, but River Ripple reassures they are allowed only to swim shallow waters and there is always someone supervising. He reports they’ll learn to swim when they are strong enough to ride the currents. Wind Runner comments on her delight that Pine and her family are settling in well. :On the way to seeing Dawn and Moss and their kits, Pink Eyes asks Thunder and Violet if Moss and Dawn are the rogues with kits. Thunder nods his agreement. When they see River Ripple, Thunder asks how the family is settling in and the leader offers to show him. Pine and Drizzle are wading the shallows of the river with Shattered Ice watching over. The kits are making their way around grass sticking up out of the water. Their parents have finished their sessions so Pine rushes to meet his father. He excitedly tells him that he did better than last time as he didn’t sink. The tom-kit lifts his tail and announces they’ll he race Moss through the reeds. Before the older tom can answer, Pine is haring away. Dawn calls for them to wait for her as she races after the family. Thunder points out they seem happy and River Ripple asks why they wouldn’t be. He points out they have fish and the river and a warm dry nest. Later, a special ceremony is being held to formally welcome the newest members of the Early Settler groups. Pine and Drizzle hide in the bracken on their way as they squeaking excitedly. Pine suggests not going to sleep at all so they can slide on the ice when they return back to camp. River Ripple calls to them that kits cannot go on ice as if it cracks they’ll go under. :At the Four Trees, Moss and Dawn huddle over their kits to keep them warm from the wind. During the ceremony, some cats decided to give themselves an extended name that is more like an Early Settler name. Pine declares beside his father that he wants to be known as Pine Needle and Drizzle decides to keep her old name. Slash suddenly interrupts the meeting and the newly named Moss Tail and Dawn Mist move closer to their kits. After Slash is gone, Wind Runner orders River Ripple to take Drizzle and Pine Needle to his strongest den and protect them until they know it’s safe. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight and Micah visit RiverClan's camp, they see Drizzle and Pine Needle bound over to Dawn Mist. His sister complains that Pine Needle had more trout than her. Pine Needle digs his claws into the ground and complains he didn't, insisting that Drizzle is being greedy. Dawn Mist offers to get one for Drizzle, and Pine Needle asks if they can have one each. Dawn Mist comments the kits are greedier than foxes before nosing them away. She tells them to go play as she is helping Night show Moth and Micah Dappled Pelt's den. Pine Needle fluffs his fur and declares its an invasion, asking if he should get River Ripple. River Ripple reassures him that he already knows they are present. They start talking about Night, and Drizzle mentions the she-cat calls her dumber than a water vole. Pine Needle twitches his whiskers in mischief and comments she isn't, she's dumber. She jumps at her brother, who ducks and runs across camp, and Drizzle yowls she'll get him for that and chases after him. Dawn Mist comments to Moth Flight and Micah when they are not eating, they are fighting and she had better go and get some prey for them. :When Drizzle is brought back to life after drowning, Pine Needle sticks his nose from behind reeds, eyes alight with terror, and he asks if Drizzle is okay. Dawn Mist beckons her kit closer and reassures him that she is fine. Pine Needle rushes to the queens side and presses against her, explaining that Drizzle wanted to try and catch a fish but disappeared into the water. He called for Night when she didn't come back up. River Ripple declares the kits will learn to swim as soon as Drizzle recovers. Dawn Mist mentions she wants to do that when they are stronger, but River Ripple insists it's never to early for a RiverClan kit to learn. The leader runs his tail down Pine Needle's back and compliments him on fetching help. The tom-kit insists he only called for Night, but River Ripple responds it was the right thing to do. Pine Needle uncertainly stares at the river cat, admitting he shouldn't have let her enter the river. River Ripple touches the kits head, explaining they sometimes cannot stop others from making mistakes but can help when they do and what's exactly what he did. The leader noses Pine Needle after his mother and guides him away. :As Moth Flight and Micah are about to leave, Pine Needle stares at Micah's eyes and complains he cannot go as he hasn't taught him how to fish. Micah nudges his cheek and comments he needs to learn to swim first. Pine Needle proudly sticks out his chin and declares he swam a tail-length yesterday. Drizzle snorts with Dawn Mist holding his scruff, and Pine Needle retorts he didn't try to swallow half the water. Dappled Pelt quietens the kit with a look and tells the kits Moth Flight and Micah has to leave. Pine Needle asks if they'll visit, and Moth Flight promises they will. :During a Gathering, Moth Flight nods to Pine Needle and Drizzle, noting both have grown. His shoulders are broader and his fur is as sleek as an otter's. Pine Needle is staring around the clearing with round eyes. Moth Flight wonders if this is his first Gathering. Moth Flight sends her kits away to different Clans to be a better medicine cat, sending Spider Paw to RiverClan. Dappled Pelt reports to Moth Flight that Drizzle and Pine Needle think her son is great and Spider Paw has been teaching them how to play moss ball. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life : Trivia Mistakes *He is mistakenly called a kit twice, despite being listed as a hunter. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dawn Mist: Father: :Moss Tail: Sister: :Drizzle: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Kiefernadelru:Сосновая Иголкаfi:Pine Needlefr:Pine Needle Category:Males Category:Kits Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:River Ripple's cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters